


Of Boss Mares and Leading Questions

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [51]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Evelyn are forced to curtail their visit with Cullen's family when soldiers arrive at the farm.  Solas enjoys questioning the Inquisitor on her opinions of the elven gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Boss Mares and Leading Questions

Cullen squinted out the window trying to see if the men galloping up the road were Inquisition soldiers. “They’re ours, but if they are in that much of a hurry to reach us the news is not good. Get your things together. We may have to move quickly.”

Evelyn had finished strapping on her armor and was loading her potions belt as Cullen spoke. “You’d better get yourself ready, too.” _Shit, shit, shit..._ Evelyn thought as she took in her surroundings. _Wood houses, no defenses, children... this could get very bad quickly._ Cullen had already left her room and was putting on his armor and trying to decide how to let his family know there might be a problem.

Evelyn entered the main room in full armor with her staff in hand just as Cullen buckled his breastplate. His family who had assumed he was just showing Mia’s boys his armor realized something was amiss. Mia was the first to speak, “What’s wrong, Cullen?”

Before he could answer, Evelyn said, “They’re here. Cullen, we’ve got to go.” Cullen grabbed his sword from his nephew and picked up his shield. “Wait here,” Cullen commanded his family as he followed Evelyn out the front door.

James Rutherford ambled over to the corner of the room and picked up his quiver and bow. “I expect there might be trouble brewing,” he said as he checked his bow string. He walked calmly to the front window to watch Cullen and Evelyn speak with the men.

“Inquisitor, Commander, we received urgent messages from Sister Nightingale and the ambassador this morning. Seeker Pentaghast read them and instructed us to ride hard to bring them to you. She has the men breaking camp now. As soon as they can, they will be headed to join us here,” the soldier reported while handing two scrolls to Evelyn.

“Take your horses to the barn and see that they are cooled off,” Cullen instructed the soldiers. “They’re frothing at the mouth and soaked in sweat from the pace you took to reach here. I’d rather not lose two good mounts.”

As the soldiers left to care for the horses, Evelyn opened the message with Leliana’s seal while handing the one from Josephine to Cullen. Cullen let out a sigh of relief when he glanced over the scroll from Josephine. “What does yours say? Mine is just Josephine’s overreaction to your dragon killing celebration in Redcliffe.”

“I wish this one was so benign. Leliana has discovered Corypheus has moved the bulk of his forces to the Arbor Wilds” Evelyn continued to read the detailed report.

“The Arbor Wilds is a jungle. What would he hope to find there?” Cullen asked.

“Morrigan thinks a powerful Elven artifact is located in a ruined temple there. Maker, this is bad. Corypheus is well on his way, and we aren’t even mobilized.” Evelyn passed the parchment to Cullen and began to pace.

“It will take weeks to get my men in position, Inquisitor. You can’t face his army without one of your own. This artifact may be lost to us. How important is it?”

“The letter doesn’t say what it is, but I have a guess based on something that Morrigan showed me in Skyhold. Cullen, we can’t let him get to it first. It would be disastrous. We’ll just have to slow his progress until we can get our troops and allies in place.”

“You have a plan I assume?” he asked amazed at how quickly she processed information and formulated responses. 

“I do. Leliana’s agents can harry his troops, intercept communications, and disrupt supply lines while Josephine calls on our allies to bolster our ranks. You will lead a forced march of our soldiers. I’ll write to Skyhold immediately. They can begin preparations before we arrive. Cullen, about your family...”

“I know. I’ll tell them that we have to leave immediately. It won’t go over well, but there is no choice,” Cullen replied stoically.

“Considering the scenario I was imagining, this is better. I thought we were about to be ambushed here. If you thought Haven was indefensible...” Evelyn didn’t need to finish her thought for Cullen to see her point.

“To work?” Cullen asked and Evelyn nodded.

*******************

“You just got here yesterday! Sarah and her husband haven’t even arrived.” Martha Rutherford protested after Cullen announced that he and the Inquisitor would have to return to Skyhold immediately.

“Mama, if there were any way for me to stay longer, I would.” Cullen answered.

“Martha, he leads an army that is at war. We’re fortunate that he was able to visit at all.” James said evenly as his wife began to cry.

“But I just got him back,” she said while wiping her face with her apron.

Cullen’s heart broke seeing his mother’s distress, but he couldn’t allow himself to dwell on it - not when his troops would depend on him thinking clearly. He kissed his mother’s cheek and went up to the loft to pack his things. Evelyn headed into her room to do the same.

A few minutes later, Evelyn emerged with her bag packed. Remembering that the horses were out in the far pasture, she asked Cullen’s father to accompany her to catch them. “How bad is it?” James asked as they walked past the barn to the field where the horses had been left. Evelyn opted against sugar-coating her response, “If things don’t go well, we could lose nearly all the gains we’ve made.” 

“Maker watch over you then,” James said while examining Evelyn closely. She felt self-conscious under his scrutiny. Cracking a half smile and returning his gaze, she questioned, “What’s on your mind, Mr. Rutherford?”

He stayed quiet and took a lead rope from her hands. Jangling a bucket with a few oats in it, he whistled to get the horses’ attention. Evelyn’s mare responded quickly trotting up and accepting her halter readily. Cullen’s gelding who was always reluctant to leave pastures didn’t respond. James shook the feed bucket again, but Cullen’s horse made no move toward them.

“Go on and start walking your mare in,” James advised. 

“His horse is tough to catch. It usually takes two people,” Evelyn countered.

“When he sees her walking away, he’ll follow.”

Evelyn complied and to her amazement Cullen’s horse was at the gate beside James before she was halfway through the next pasture. Evelyn stopped and waited for Cullen’s father to catch up.

“How did you know to do that?” Evelyn asked.

“I’ve been a farmer all my life. You learn how animals interact. She’s a boss mare. I could tell it the way she chattered at the other horses when I brought her into the barn. He was bound to follow her lead.”

“A boss mare?” 

“Most herds have a horse they trust to make the big decisions. It isn’t always the strongest horse, but it is typically the one with the most sense. That’s your horse. From what I see, the same applies to you. You have earned many people’s trust - including Cullen’s. He’s a hard catch just like his horse,” James explained then looked up at the sky. “You’ll have enough daylight to make it nearly to Redcliffe if you press hard. Good luck and try to make it back to us soon.”

Evelyn looped her arms around her future father-in-law’s neck and gave him a quick hug. “Boss mare, huh? I like that.” In response, James merely smirked the same self-assured half grin that Evelyn loved to see on Cullen’s face.

***********************

Leaving South Reach so quickly was hard for Cullen. Fortunately his sister Sarah had arrived at the farm before he and Evelyn departed. She was still the family’s princess - sweetly spoiled and slightly self-absorbed. Her husband appeared to cater to her every whim especially since she was carrying their first child. Cullen’s eyes went wide when she took his hand and let him feel the baby moving. “Maker, it’s kicking like a mule,” he exclaimed, “I wonder if it will be as stubborn as Mia.”

Cullen’s mother had been nearly inconsolable about their departure until Evelyn asked if she could station a scout at the Rutherford’s farm. Martha was confused as to the purpose, and Evelyn explained that the scout would stay with a few ravens that were trained to fly to Skyhold. The Rutherfords would be able to send letters to Skyhold which would be forwarded to Cullen. Then he could return letters through the same raven network to them. Having a guaranteed method for contacting her son eased Martha’s mind, and she declared that Evelyn couldn’t marry Cullen soon enough.

Evelyn’s team pressed hard to reach Skyhold quickly. Changing horses frequently and riding from dawn to dusk, they were able to reach Skyhold in record time. Cullen had directed the soldiers that had followed them on the trip to South Reach to march toward a rendezvous point along the way to the Arbor Wilds rather than try to keep up with the Inquisitor’s rapid pace.

Once at Skyhold, Evelyn saw that Leliana, Josephine, and Knight-Captain Briony had made good progress following the directive she sent from South Reach. Leliana’s agents had already departed for the Arbor Wilds while Josephine was receiving reassurances of military support as well as coin from their allies. Cullen was particularly pleased with how prepared his troops were upon his return. Briony had redeemed herself as a leader completely.

During the next weeks, Evelyn spent most of her time in conversation with Morrigan and Solas trying to learn as much as she could about eluvians and elven religion. The discussions frustrated Evelyn to no end. Morrigan would tell a story about an elven god, and Solas would present a completely different take on the same deity. Morrigan seemed content to accept the Creators were gods of a sort or had been worshiped as such during their time. Solas insisted the Creators were real people with great power, but he denied their divinity vehemently.

Evelyn listened to their arguments and couldn’t parse the truth behind the myths. She struggled pronouncing the Creators names and had an even more difficult time picturing who or what they were. “Morrigan, you’ve said the Dalish believe Falon’ Din benevolently guided souls into the afterlife. But Solas says that he intentionally provoked wars to amass more followers. So which is it?”

“That question could only be answered by someone who lived while Falon’ Din was free. Even then, the response would be shaped by that individual’s own biases,” Solas responded evenly. _Everyone you could ask would agree Falon’ Din was a vain prick, though._

“Elves from that time were immortal - correct?” Evelyn asked.

“Legend holds they were,” Morrigan responded.

“So some of them could still be living?” Evelyn pressed.

“It is possible that some may yet live.” Solas said his eyes staring intently at Evelyn while his face remained passive. _Or standing before you._

“Too bad we can’t just find one and ask. That would make things much simpler,” Evelyn commented.

“What would you ask if you could?” Solas queried. _Her mind twists unpredictably. It’s fascinating. I should not encourage her to think on this too long, but I’m curious to see what she thinks would be important to ask._

“If magic then worked somewhat like it does today, each god would have a characteristic style. Something about their spells or approach would be different, unique.”

“An interesting supposition - what of it?” Solas asked insouciantly. _She observes so much. Truly a wonder - so different from most of her kind._

“You’ve said the orb Corypheus carries was a foci - something an elven god would use to channel magic. I received this mark by touching the orb. I would ask if they recognized the magic in my mark as belonging to a particular Creator.” Evelyn explained.

“Completely irrelevant,” Morrigan announced, “as we are unlikely to encounter any ancient elves.” 

“It would be a good question to ask.” Solas encouraged. “I’m curious. If you were to guess, whose magic do you think it might be?” _This should be good._

“The Dalish say the Creators were trapped in the Beyond by Fen’ Harel who still roams the world. I’d assume that their foci would have been confiscated and perhaps destroyed before they were locked away. We certainly don’t allow prisoners to keep their weapons. So if the foci were confiscated and lost , then the orb could have belonged to any one of them. On the other hand, if their foci were destroyed then the only orb remaining would be Fen’ Harel’s. In which case, we’re screwed.” 

“Why is that?” Solas asked tersely unable to hide his annoyance. _Why is it that I’m always the villain?”_

“Fen’ Harel was either powerful or guileful enough to imprison the Creators and the Forgotten Ones. I’ve yet to hear a story where he isn’t able to manipulate things to his own end. If he allowed Corypheus to use his magic, I’m worried we’re missing his long term plan,” Evelyn said.

“You’re assuming that he supports what Corypheus is doing,” Solas pointed out. 

“He allowed the magister access to his foci, Solas. Fen’ Harel wouldn’t have left something so powerful unguarded. He gave it to Corypheus or allowed him to take it. I just can’t figure out why. It seems uncharacteristically short-sighted for him to have ceded his power.”

_Another mistake to add to the many I’ve made._ Solas thought bitterly then said “I see your point, Inquisitor.”

“So I’m hoping that the orb belongs to a different Creator. Then maybe the Dread Wolf is still off in some far corner of the world giggling at his triumph over his brethren.”

_I didn’t laugh. Well, maybe a little but certainly not for millenia._ “And if he isn’t?” Solas asked.

“Then we’ll have to figure out his long term plan and most likely stop it,” Evelyn said firmly.

_That would be something I cannot allow. Although I will not relish fighting you, should it come to that._ “A sensible suggestion assuming you could fathom the plans of a god,” Solas said flatly.

“But from what you’ve said, Fen’Harel isn’t a god - at least not one like the Maker. He’s a person like us. He’s fallible, and he isn’t omnipotent. His plans aren’t unknowable. They are just unknown at present. Of course, that all assumes his involvement which I’m really hoping won’t be an issue.”

“So you would fight a god in defense of Thedas, Inquisitor?” Solas pressed.

“I’m already taking on a wanna be. How much worse could the real thing be?” Evelyn laughed before turning serious. “I would battle anything to defend my people. Wouldn’t you?”

“Just so.” Solas said sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> So I head canon that Cullen's dad was an archer. He just isn't built to be a warrior. Falling further down the head canon rabbit hole, I imagine that he tried to and failed to teach Cullen the skill.
> 
> Thanks for indulging my exposition between Solas and Evelyn. Evelyn is so close to the truth about the orb. Blinded by loyalty and respect, she has no clue of Solas' duplicity. And I love to think that Solas is always trying to gain insight into and an edge against Evelyn's plans. I imagine he played much the same game with the Creators and Forgotten Ones in ages past.
> 
> sidenote on DA series: I really hope that Solas backs off his plans if they put him at odds with the Inquisition. I don't want to have to pick sides in that battle.


End file.
